


One of their own

by skyywardsongx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Changelings, Circus, Fairies, Gen, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyywardsongx/pseuds/skyywardsongx
Summary: Jasmin sat on the ground, eyes glued to the kid resting on Joe's bed. He looked so peaceful, so young. She crossed her arms over the side of the bed and leaned down to study him more closely. He was cute! Maybe, if she asked nicely, Joe would allow her to keep him? He did take him to the circus after all.





	One of their own

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work of fiction based on a RPG by forum I have going on with some friends. Please let me know if the story makes sense or if I need to add more details and such?

Jasmin sat on the ground, eyes glued to the kid resting on Joe's bed. He looked so peaceful, so young. She crossed her arms over the side of the bed and leaned down to study him more closely. He was so cute! Maybe, if she asked nicely, Joe would allow her to keep him? He _did_ take him to the circus after all. It wasn't like him to just throw a kid out after bringing him home, right? But maybe this kid wasn't like them. Maybe he had a family, another home to go back to. Maybe he was… normal. He didn't seem to have anything special, but then again, nor did she. Or Kem. Or most of the others. So perhaps he _was_ one of them?

Her musings were abruptly interrupted by the fluttering of the kid's eyelids. He was starting to wake up! She sat up straight, grinning from ear to ear. She was so exited, she couldn't wait to show the kid around! He would love the camp, she was sure of it. Everyone loved it!

By the time the kid's eyes opened, Jasmin was bouncing with exitement.

« Hi! » she greeted as soon as the kid's eyes came her direction. She must have startled him, 'cause he jumped a little, but she didn’t really care. He was awake! « I'm Jasmin! What's your name? »

The kid just watched her with wide, frightened hazel eyes. He wasn't moving much, wich was actually pretty strange in her opinion because _come on_! What kid kept so still while watch- oh. _Oh!_ She was scaring him, wasn't she? Yes, she definitely was. That must be it. She scooted a little bit closer, her face once again split by a huge and - she hoped - friendly grin. She stopped when she saw the kid flinch, though. Okay, so maybe moving closer to the child wasn't the best idea after all. Her intent was to welcome him to their strange, eccentric family, not scare him.

« Hey, it's okay! I'm not going to hurt you, promise! No one here is going to hurt you. No one _ever_ is going to hurt you, Joe won't allow it. He's kind and caring, and kind of a mother hen sometimes, but he can get worse than a wild boar protecting its piglets when one of us is threatened in any way. You'll see, he's awesome! And scary. But in a good way, I swear! He's like… like… like a steam locomotive! Have you ever seen one? It's huge and black and smoky. In the past they were used to pull trains on the railway but now they use the electirc ones. I think it's a pity. Steam locomotives were sooo cool! »

Her rambling was interrupted by a very high, very childish chuckle. Ah! It worked! Talking non-stop was always a good way to soothe a frightened child, in her experience.

Jasmin started when someone clapped their hands behind her, which made the kid laugh more. She turned around fixing Joe with a glare. How was it that she could never hear him approach?

« Your words are like the Pied Piper's music, my dear: calming and ipnotic. » he said. He was teasing her, she was sure of it, yet she couldn't help but smile in his direction.

« Now, who do we have here? » the manager said, this time addressing the child still laying on his bed. Jas didn't know if it was because of her ramblings or because of Joe - he always seemed to have the ability to make everyone feel at ease, and he was dressed funny. Jasmin knew it was only for the child's benefit, though. Joe _was_ pretty weird, but not so much as to walk around wearing Tiana's fluffy bunny ears and tail and yellow overalls for no apparent reason. He did seem to love checkered pants, though. And top hats.

« Liam! » declared happily the child. How could he have been so scared a moment and so cheerful the next one? Oh well, the circus was a strange place where anything could happen, after all. They all were living proof of that.

« Liam. What a wonderful name! Now, Liam. I was supposed to show you around the grounds, bus alas! I forgot my shoes… » at that, Joe pointed at his feet. At his bare, light blue painted feet. Jasmin couldn't help but wonder what the hell the manager had been doing. It wasn't even Easter yet! « Would you mind it if Jasmin took my place? She is very good, better than my old self. »

And so, in a matter of minutes - the time needed for the child to wear his shoes - Jasmin was leading Liam through the maze that was their colorful camp. He was delighted when Rosie, the popcorn seller, offered him a bag of chocolate popcorn, and he openly laughed along with Jasmin when they spotted Kem, dressed in his clown attire, trying to goad some giggling, blushing teen girls into accepting a balloon.

They were nearing the big top when Liam stopped abruptly, tugging her hand.

« Jasmin? Why is that firefly naked? » asked the child, his tiny finger pointing to a bright green fairy flying only a few steps away from them.

Yep, Liam was no doubt one of their own.


End file.
